In the Lighting devices widely used in offices, shops, homes, etc., a fastening member such as a screw or an adhesive such as glue is generally needed to fix a lighting device in a housing or on a heat sink, for example, a large number of screws are used to fix the lighting device on the heat sink to ensure a favorable thermal conduct path between the lighting device and the heat sink.
If the fastening member is used for fixing, the positional relationship between the fastening member and the lighting device is usually limited by the manufacturing requirements, for example, as there are strict requirements on the spacing between electrical components and metal screws, the use of a large number of screws on the board affects adversely the circuit layout, and causes extra difficulties on the manufacturing (the production efficiency is lowered) and product maintenance.
If only the adhesive such as glue is relied on instead of using the fastening member to fix, for example, adhering the lighting device to the heat sink using a thermal conduct adhesive, unsafe factors arise when the volume or weight of the lighting device is relatively large, e.g., in the tube-shaped Lighting device which is relatively long, the use of glue might cause accidents and mistaken adhesion caused by thermal expansion might result in potential separation/bending.